Sonic Jam X
This is a Movie Crossover between Sonic and Space Jam. Transcript (The movie starts with Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Knuckles hanging out on the beach) Sonic: Is this cool or is this cool? Manic: Yo bro! Check this out! (Manic shows his surfing skills) Sonia: Finally, a nice, peaceful day with no trouble at all. (Knuckles was enjoying the beach when he saw a cannonball coming towards them) Knuckles: Look out! (The cannonball the lands in front of them as a pirate ship came in) ???: Ahoy down there. How lucky are you all? You know these waters are infested with pirates, right boys? Pirate Crew: ARRR! Captain Joseph: Captain Joseph Koopa, Here to join the party. Sonic: Heh, never thought I see a talking spiky turtle before. Captain Joseph: Turtle?! I am a koopa. Knuckles: Well, KOOPA. Could you move your ship? We're taking a break from finding the hedgehog's mom. Captain Joseph: Aw, their mother, how sweet. I hope they said their goodbyes, cause there's NO WHERE TO FIND HER. Flynn: Yes, there is. Gargantuar Pirate: Rarrgh. Blaaargh. Brains. (Yes, don't you remember captain? We could find her ourselves for the golden map.) Flynn: That's using the old zombie noodle. Captain Joseph: Thank you Mr. Flynn. (Stomps on Flynn's tail) Manic: Hey guys! They said there's a way to find mom! Captain Joseph: THERE IS NO WAY!!! There is only here, and here. Your booty belongs to ME. BATTLESTATIONS! (Captain Joseph's crew gets ready for combat as Gupta flies the colors) Captain Joseph: Now surrender your booty or face my fury. Manic: Or face your furry what? Captain Joseph: Not furry, FURY! FIRE!!! (The ship's cannons begin to fire more cannonballs as the hedgehogs and Knuckles dodges them) Squint: Hit the red echinda and win a prize! (Throws 5 knives at Knuckles who dodges the knives) Captain Joseph: Raz! Fire the starborn cannon! Raz: I love this job! Captain Joseph: Gulp! Fetch! Gulp: Aye aye, Captain! (Knuckles then sees the Chaos Emerald and runs to get but is stopped by Gulp) Gulp: You almost made it. Knuckles: I don't fight dinosuars. Gulp: (Fires his laser cannons at Knuckles who got hit) I can see why. Sonia: (Screams) Flynn: Belly flop! (Crushes Sonia) Sonic: Hey! Not cool! (First Mate Pirate Zombie, Crush and Krow stopped Sonic) Crush: Let's rumble, seadog! Captain Joseph: Lights out, blue hedgehog. (Fires a cannonball at Sonic who's been knocked out cold by the cannonball) (Sonic slowly opens his eyes and appears to be on Captain Joseph's ship but tied up to a mast) Flynn: Hello. Sonic: Huh? Manic: (Tied up next to Sonic) Hey bro, welcome to the party. Squint: Lets's see what kind of moves you got. (Throws knives at Sonia) Flynn: Happy dance! Where's my booty? Has anyone seen it? Gupta: Dude, it's right behind you. Flynn: Where? Where's my booty? I can't see it. Krow: Yech, that's all I can see. Captain Joseph: Morning, sunshine hedgehog. Let me be the first to extend a hand of friendship. Sonic: That would be your foot. Captain Joseph: (Chuckles) Nothing gets by you, does it? Knuckles: What do you want? Captain Joseph: I bet you all are feeling lost, scared, confused. Allow me to explain, help me out boys. Flynn: Oh, Captain's gonna sing a shanty. Captain Joseph: Here you are on a boat, you're adrift, you're afloat, one might even say your stuck. Well I don't wanna gloat but I would like to note that you're in luck. You've been saved by the koopa that rules these waters, so forget about your wives and mothers, First Mate, introduce me to them pleeeeease. Pirate Zombie: Aye aye, Captain Joseph. He's the big and scary. Pirate Zombie, Krow, Gulp and Crush: Eligent, yet hairy, Pirate Zombie and Squint: Fear inspiring, Pirate Zombie and Gupta: Years till retiring, Pirate Zombie, Gargantuar Pirate and Raz: Looting, stealing, Flynn: Banana peeling, Pirates: Undisputed Master of the Seas! Sonia: Oh jeez. Captain Joseph: That's me. Pirates: Tis he! Captain Joseph: That's me. Pirates: Tis he! Captain Joseph: That's me. Pirates: Tis he! Captain Joseph: Okay, okay. I'm a koopa pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers, all of whom were one lost souls like you. Pirates: It's true! Gupta: He rescued us. Squint: He saved our butts. Pirate Zombie: For that, we owe our lives to Joseph. And asuming he dosen't kill you. Pirates: You will owe him too! Captain Joseph: Kill them? Who? Me? No, no. Well at least not this very large useful hedgehog. Sonic: Hey claws off. Captain Joseph: Anyway.. Here we are on a ship moving at quite a clip through the ever shifting water. Pirate Zombie: Come along on the trip. Flynn: That's a hint. Squint: That's a tip. Krow: That's good advice. Captain Joseph and Pirate Zombie: In a world that's going under, to survive you must learn to plunder. Captain Joseph: Luckily that's my field of expertise Pirate Zombie: He's the best. Flynn and Squint: He's a roving, heaving, Manic: We really should be leaving. Raz: Weapon throwing, Sonic: We gotta get going. Squint: Hedgehog slaying, Sonia: Wish we could be staying. Pirates Undisputed, uncontested, koopa suited, Captain Joseph: Can you guess it? Pirates: Master of the Seas! Knuckles: Oh please. Captain Joseph: That's me. Pirates: Tis he! Captain Joseph: That's me. Pirates: Tis he! Captain Joseph: It's who?! Pirates: It's you! Captain Joseph: Just testing, I knew. It's ME! Flynn: Good shanty, sir. Knuckles: Captain Joseph? Heh, really. You know, that name does suit you but I wouldn't name myself after that. Captain Joseph: (Chuckles) That's funny, you're a funny echidna. But that's not how I got my name... (Shows his sharp claws) THESE got me my name. Manic: I don't get it. Captain Joseph: No? Okay. Let me give you a demonstration, I just gently press here and go down like THIS. Squint: And then your insides become your OUT! (Laughs) Knuckles: When I get out of these ropes, I am so gonna lay a pounding on turtle boy, the Easter Bunny, and the giant bag of pudding! Squint: I'm gonna lumbago with your liver buddy! (Charges at Knuckles but got stopped by Captain Joseph) Let me at em! Captain Joseph: Why not this? A karate match. You win, I'll let you go. Sonic: But if you win? Captain Joseph: Your heads belong to ME. Who is worthy of my challenge? Sonia: That would be your biggest mistake ever. Captain Joseph: You? A female hedgehog. Would fight me? (Captain Joseph and his crew began to laugh) Krow: Oh what's she gonna do? Kiss him to death? Sonia: And I thought we were captured by a monster, not a chicken! (Captain Joseph overheard what Sonia said and stomps angrily towards Sonia) Captain Joseph: You're in for it now! (Picks up Sonia and places her in front of him) Sonia: Hey! Watch the claws, you almost ruined my dress. Captain Joseph: SILENCE! Prepare yourself for death! (Gets into his battle stance) Sonia: Bring it on, Spiky. (The scene then goes to a planet with a theme park called Moron Mountain) Alien Kid: Let's get outta here, Dad, this stinks. Don't bring me here anymore, right? (On the servalince camera) Don't bring me here anymore, right? Mr. Swackhammer: Are you listening? Did you hear him? Did you hear him! That little brat is right! I told you once, I've told you a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand times! WE NEED NEW ATTRACTIONS! Nawt: Big shiny new ones. Bupkis: You bet sir. Mr. Swackhammer: Look at me, look at me and listen. The customer is always right. The customer is always right.. ALWAYS RIGHT. Alright we need something.. Nutty. Bang: Nutty. Mr. Swackhammer: Something wacky. Pound: Wacky. Mr. Swackhammer: We need something, something, something, something.... Bupkis: Looney? Oop. Nawt: Looney. Mr. Swackhammer: Looney? Daffy: I'm a bill! Shoot me! Mr. Swackhammer: Yes! Looney! Now you're talking! Looney! Get the Looney Tunes! Bupkis: Looney Tunes! Mr.Swackhammer: Bring 'em here! Blanko: Sir? Just so you know. They're from another world. What if they can't come? Mr. Swackhammer: What you say? What if they CAN'T come? Make 'em. Blanko: Cool. Mr. Swackhammer: Make 'em! (Laughs) (Back on Captain Joseph's ship) Captain Joseph and Sonia: (Panting) Captain Joseph: You.. Give up.. Yet? Sonia: I'm just.. Warming up. Captain Joseph: I've had enough of this. (Activates his soul necklace to copy Sonia's soul and turns into her) How do you like me now? I've got your face, your moves, and your looks. Sonia: (Gets very angry) Why you.. Hiyyyya! (Throws rapid punches and kicks at Captain Joseph when she looked at his soul necklace and steals it) Captain Joseph: My necklace! (Sonia then smashes the necklace) Captain Joseph: NOOOOOOOOO! Sonia: That's better. Captain Joseph: (Slowly gets angry) You destroyed my necklace... How can I turn into other imbeciles' souls when my necklace IS DESTROYED BY A PINK BILGRAT! "More Coming Soon"